


jaehyun's ascension

by goldenhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Fem!Johnny, Feminization, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Rimming, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, fem!dotae, fem!taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhaechan/pseuds/goldenhaechan
Summary: jaehyun's journey to getting pegged by his girlfriend, johnny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. rimming

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a continuation of a [drabble](https://twitter.com/gildedhaechan/status/1335372979388071936?s=20) i posted on twt and i may have promised tricia and jo that'd i'd write it. so here it is and i hope it doesn't disappoint!

“can i eat you out?” 

any tiredness jaehyun felt at that moment zoomed out of his body once he heard those words come out of his girlfriend’s mouth. they were currently cuddling in bed, on a twilight binge when johnny dropped the question. not knowing what to say, jaehyun nuzzles his cheek against her breast and throws his arm across her toned stomach. 

maybe if he cuddled her harder, his girlfriend would drop the subject–

“baby?” johnny’s acrylics gently scratch at his scalp. “did you hear me?” 

–or not. 

jaehyun hums. “i heard you.” 

johnny tugs on jaehyun’s hair again, earning a soft whine from him. “well, what do you think?”

what did jaehyun think? he wasn’t opposed, that’s for sure. johnny had the prettiest lips and her tongue does this thing – he won’t go into detail, but just know his girlfriend has the best head game. “okay,” he finally answers, smushing his face further into johnny’s breast. johnny’s tits were softer than any pillow he’s ever had. 

“really?” johnny pushes jaehyun onto his back, much to his displeasure and straddles his hips. “you’d let me?”

jaehyun places his hands on johnny’s thick thighs, rubbing his palms up and down his girlfriend’s smooth skin. “yeah, if you really want to.”

“i really do,” johnny bends down to press a chaste kiss on jaehyun’s lips. “you won’t regret it, baby. i’ll take care of you.”

<:>

with his legs folded up and fastened against his chest, jaehyun finds himself lost in a sea of pleasure. jaehyun has never experienced butt stuff™ before and having his beautiful girlfriend eating his ass was surely an experience he will never forget. the way her thick, pretty fingers stroked his cock and her tongue teasing around his entrance – _god_ , he swears he’ll die a happy man just like this.

“does it feel good, baby?” johnny’s breath blows against his spit-slicked hole. jaehyun moans in response. “yes, mommy, it feels good.”

johnny smiles even though her boyfriend can’t see her. she spits on jaehyun’s pink hole, moving closer to lick and prod at his entrance with the tip of her tongue. pushing her tongue inside, jaehyun immediately clenches, begging for more. 

“please mommy. i want more. please, please, please,” he sobs. johnny ignores him though, going at her own pace. she pushes her tongue deeper into him, swirling it inside her boyfriend’s hole before fucking her tongue in and out of jaehyun. johnny let’s go of his cock, moving her hands to spread jaehyun’s asscheeks further, sucking at his rim. 

“mommy,” jaehyun sobs. “w-wanna cum, mommy, _please_.”

“not yet,” johnny’s lips move away from jaehyun’s hole, licking his way up to his perineum, then to his balls. she laps at them, taking each one into her mouth to give them a gentle suck. jaehyun hisses in pleasure. “ _fuck_ , mommy, your mouth feels so good.”

“does it?” johnny kisses her way up jaehyun’s cock, taking the head into her mouth before slowly sinking down until she can feel his pubes tickling her face. she pulls away a few seconds later, gasping for breath. her boyfriend is looking at her with the most pitiful look on his face that reminds johnny of the coochie face emoji jaehyun uses way too much. “what’s wrong, baby?”

“can i please cum now, mommy?” jaehyun wraps his fingers around his cock and gives it a few tugs, whimpering as he does so. “i’ve been good.” 

“yes you have been so good for mommy,” she croons, straightening out his legs so that she could straddle him, her pussy resting right on top of his cock. johnny rolls her hips, moaning softly. “mommy’s gonna ride you, okay?” 

jaehyun nods eagerly, watching as johnny rises up slightly and reaches down to grasp his cock. johnny runs the tip along her slit before lining it up with her entrance. she sinks down slowly, placing her hands on jaehyun’s shoulders to keep herself steady. once she bottoms out, she takes jaehyun’s face in her hands and presses her lips against his forehead. 

“love you,” she whispers, rocking her hips gently. 

“i love you too, noona,” jaehyun breathes, hands resting atop hers. he turns his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. “so much.” 

johnny starts to ride her boyfriend earnestly, keeping her eyes on his face. “how does it feel, baby?” 

“good – s’good,” he moans, hands dropping down to his sides. jaehyun's face scrunches up in pleasure. “faster. please go faster.” 

johnny obliges, of course, working her hips faster while clenching around jaehyun’s cock. while her boyfriend is average in length, he makes up for it in girth, stretching johnny’s pussy so so good. she takes jaehyun’s hands and places them on her breasts, whimpering as jaehyun starts to roll and tug on her nipples without prompting. 

“jaehyunnie,” johnny throws her head back and moans loudly. “jaehyun, baby, you’re so deep inside me.” 

jaehyun grunts, sitting up to capture one of johnny’s nipples in his mouth. he tugs on her nipple with his teeth, eliciting a small cry from her lips. “fuck yes,” johnny tangles her fingers in his hair, moving her hips in tight circles. “i’m close, jae.”

“me too, noona,” jaehyun says around her nipple. he gives it one last suck before he moves onto the other one, swirling his tongue around it and takes it into his mouth. he suckles on her nipple like a man starved. in the back of his mind, jaehyun recalls reading an article about lactation and wonders if he licks and sucks on johnny’s nipples enough, would she start leaking into his mouth. the thought has warmth settling in his lower abdomen and he makes a mental note to bring it up with johnny at a later time. 

jaehyun can feel johnny stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs, gently trying to push his head away. “am i too boring for you, baby?” 

“no,” jaehyun’s eyes flicker down to her breasts and then back to her face. “i just–“ before he can say anything else, johnny is lifting herself up, thighs twitching as jaehyun’s cock slips out of her pussy. “what’s wrong?”

“i need your full attention,” johnny says, falling back against the pillows. her blonde hair fans out like a pretty golden halo around her head. “so now you get to do all the work. can’t have you getting distracted while you’re fucking me.”

jaehyun wastes no time and settles between johnny’s spread legs. fisting his cock, jaehyun gives it a few pumps before guiding himself inside johnny's tight heat. he stops about halfway to wipe the sweat off his brow. 

“all the way,” johnny whines, wiggling her hips. when jaehyun finally bottoms out, he wraps his arms around the tops of johnny’s thighs, finding purchase there as he starts to slide in and out of johnny’s pussy at a brutal pace. “yes,” johnny shouts. “just like that, jaehyun. fuck me like that.” 

the sound of skin slapping against skin bounces off their bedroom walls, along with johnny’s moans and jaehyun’s soft grunts. johnny’s hands fly up to clutch at jaehyun’s shoulders, pulling him down flush against her chest. she blindly searches for his lips, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. jaehyun grunts, letting go of johnny’s leg to slip his hand between them. he starts to work quick circles on her clit and johnny gasps, finally letting go of jaehyun’s lip. 

“baby, oh god,” johnny’s legs start to shake. “‘m gonna cum.”

“cum for me mommy,” jaehyun whispers, head dropping down onto johnny’s shoulder as he continues to fuck into his girlfriend’s sopping wet pussy. “please cum. cum on my cock.”

jaehyun pinches her clit. “c’mon...c’mon…” the younger knows she’s close. her tight, warm walls are fluttering around his cock, driving jaehyun closer to his own orgasm. “please cum, mommy.”

one particular hard thrust sends johnny over the edge. her walls are clamp down around jaehyun’s cock, screaming as she finally cums, soaking her boyfriend’s cock and their sheets. the younger doesn’t stop his ministrations on her clit, even as johnny’s body spasms under him. “look at the mess you’ve made, mommy.”

“b-baby,” johnny wraps her arms around his sweaty back. “so good. so fucking good.” 

“can i cum, mommy?,” jaehyun moans deeply. “fuck – fuck, mommy you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” 

the muscles in her body tense as johnny reaches her second climax, chanting jaehyun’s name like a mantra. jaehyun’s hips stutter, breaking his steady rhythm when he finally cums, filling johnny up to the brim. jaehyun slows to a stop and johnny has to reach down to push jaehyun’s hand away from her clit before he can squish it between them, just as he collapses on top of her. they’re both breathing heavily and sticky with sweat and their bodily fluids, but they couldn’t care less right now. 

“you did so well,” johnny breathes out, reaching up to rake her fingers through jaehyun’s sweaty locks. jaehyun hums, shifting his hips to get more comfortable, driving his cock deeper into johnny. she tugs on the hairs on his nape, earning a whimper from her boyfriend. “don’t move baby. just cuddle with me for a while.”

jaehyun stills, burying his face into the side of johnny’s neck. “m’kay.”


	2. fingering

it’s been about a month since johnny ate him out and jaehyun wasn’t exactly sure how to ask his girlfriend if she could (or even wanted to) do it again. jaehyun figures he could take a page out of his girlfriend’s book and just straight up ask her like she did with him, but he wasn’t that type of person. he was the type to sit on a new thing he wanted to try in the bedroom for weeks until he found the courage to bring it up with johnny. more often than not, jaehyun doesn’t bring up anything with johnny opting to keep his ideas to himself in fear that his girlfriend will figure out that he’s just a gross boy™ and leave him. okay, maybe johnny wouldn’t leave him (they’ve been together for almost a decade now), but that’s always been one of his fears since his girlfriend is definitely out of his league. 

speaking of being out of his league, there she was in all of her glory, clad in a rose gold satin dress that accentuated her curves. johnny was going out to dinner with her girlfriends for taeil’s birthday tonight while jaehyun had to finish his presentation for his meeting the next day. pretty unfair if you asked him. 

“how do i look?” johnny strikes a pose, showing off the high slit of her dress. she has her nude strappy heels on, showing off the pedicure she got earlier that day. “sexy? pretty? good enough to eat?” 

“beautiful and breathtaking,” jaehyun replies, cheeks dimpling, “as always.”

“you flatter me,” johnny cups jaehyun’s face, tilts his head up, and bends forward to press their lips together. the kiss is soft but chaste. johnny swipes her thumb over jaehyun’s now gloss slicked lips after she pulls away. “i’ll be back before midnight. don’t forget to eat dinner. i love you.”

“love you too, noona,” jaehyun murmurs, “have a good time. wish taeil noona a happy birthday for me.”

“don’t forget to eat dinner,” she says again, firmly this time, “i mean it jaehyun.”

“i won’t forget,” jaehyun promises, “i just have to finish up some work and then i’ll eat. go and have fun, noona. don’t worry about me.”

johnny grabs her faux fur shawl that’s hanging off the back of the couch and her clutch from the coffee table. “try to go to bed early too, baby. i don’t want you wait up for me in case we stay out too late.”

“no promises,” he takes her hand and brushes his lips against the back of it, “you know i can’t sleep without you.”

johnny’s phone pings three times before she can respond. “that’s probably taeyong. i have to go now. you know how impatient she gets,” she pulls her hand out of jaehyun’s grip and kisses his forehead, “see you later, peach.”

“enjoy your night, noona.”

with one last wave, johnny is out the door and jaehyun is all alone in their apartment. he turns his attention back the powerpoint on his laptop’s screen and sighs. jaehyun was so close to finishing, just a few more slides needed to be done, but his mind was on something else. namely, how was he going to ask johnny to eat him out again? he doesn’t think he can sit on this thought any longer. picking up his phone, jaehyun pulls up his messaging app and opens his and johnny’s text thread. a burst of confidence rushes through him, giving jaehyun enough courage to type out and send a message to johnny before he can chicken out. 

**jaehyun // 7:48PM**

can you eat me out later? 

jaehyun watches with bated breath as he sees the three dots appear on the screen, telling him that johnny is typing out a response right at that moment. it shouldn’t take long right? a simple yes or no would suffice, but why is johnny typing so much? jaehyun can feel his heart squeeze uncomfortably in his chest, thinking of the worst. _this is it. she’s gonna leave me before i prop–_ finally!

**johnny // 7:51PM**

yes i can 👅 make sure to clean yourself really good like last time 💋 see you later baby. 

i’ll be home earlier tonight

maybe around 10. be prepared xx

the amount of relief that washes over jaehyun is a stupid amount. he replies to johnny with a thumbs up emoji and a bunch of hearts before tossing his phone aside on the couch. jaehyun cracks his knuckles and adjusts his laptop screen. if he wants to be ready for johnny on time, he has to finish this presentation. 

<:>

jaehyun’s nervous. 

without johnny to help him clean his ass thoroughly like last time, he’s kind of scared he didn’t do it right and his girlfriend will get a mouthful of...you know. he used the enema and the bidet right after dinner, but yet he still feels dirty. checking the time on his phone – it’s 9:50 – jaehyun decides to wash himself one more time just in case. 

by the time he’s finished and drying himself off, he can hear the front door being unlocked and jaehyun can’t help but shiver in anticipation. he’s already set a towel down on the bed and he’s all naked and ready for johnny – all he has to do is lay down, which is how johnny finds him, laying in bed with his ankles crossed and his arms folded behind his head. 

“well,” johnny leans against the door frame, “what a nice surprise.”

“did you have a good time with taeil noona?” jaehyun tries his best to sound as casual as possible, like he’s not fully naked on their bed. it’s not like it’s the first time, but the way johnny is eyeing him like prey makes him feel nervous. 

“i did,” johnny slowly pulls off her dress, leaving her only in her lacy black thong, “taeyong and doyoung wish you could’ve made it.”

jaehyun knows that’s a lie. taeyong and doyoung only tolerate him at best. he doesn’t know what he did to make the wives hate him so much, but jaehyun doesn’t really think about it much; he doesn’t think other women much, period. how can he when the love of his life is aphrodite personified? 

“i’m gonna freshen up,” johnny tells him. “why don’t you get yourself hard for me?” she turns on her heel, hips swaying as she disappears into their ensuite. 

jaehyun doesn’t have to be told twice. he reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube they keep in there. uncapping the bottle, he squirts a good amount on his half-hard cock, hissing at the liquid’s cold temperature. jaehyun sets the bottle down next to him before he fists his cock, stroking it from base to tip to spread and warm up the lube. these days, it doesn’t take much for him to get hard. all he has to think about is johnny’s tits leaking with milk and he finds himself hard as a rock. 

while jaehyun does keep his ideas for the bedroom to himself most of the time, lactation was one he shared with johnny (on accident). it was while they were having post coital cuddles that jaehyun blurted it out before he buried his face between johnny’s soft breasts in embarrassment. his girlfriend, being the sweet and understanding woman that she is, coaxed him out of his soft titty face prison and asked if that’s what he really wanted – to nurse from her. with the way her lips were turned up at the corners and her eyes gazing at him lovingly, jaehyun had no choice but to come clean to his girlfriend. much to his surprise, johnny had agreed and thus started their journey to stimulating lactation. 

it’s been great, really. most days, jaehyun finds himself kneading johnny’s tits like a cat when they were just lounging around at home. and during other days, johnny would have him suck on her nipples for hours – not that jaehyun was complaining. he definitely loved her tits and even more so when they were in his mouth. 

“jaehyunnie,” johnny singsongs, stepping back into their bedroom. her soft voice pulls jaehyun out of his thoughts and he finally notices just how hard he is. he flashes her a dopey smile. “hi noona.”

johnny has one knee at the end of the bed, then the other before she starts prowling towards jaehyun. she stops right between his knees and places her hands on his toned thighs. “i know i said that i’d eat you out, but can we try something else too?”

“like what?” jaehyun squeezes the base of his cock, grunting. 

“how do you feel about fingering?” johnny grabs the discarded bottle of lube. “me fingering you, i mean.”

jaehyun’s thighs tense under johnny’s palms. she rubs them slowly as if to soothe him. “you don’t have to say yes, baby. i just wanted to know if it was something you’d be into.” 

he’s never given much thought about getting fingered before, not even when johnny was tongue fucking him a few weeks ago, but then he remembers how good it felt to have johnny’s tongue in his ass. would johnny using her fingers be a mind blowing experience as well? he stops stroking his cock and meets his girlfriend’s gaze. 

_here goes nothing._ “i’m down for it. you can finger me, noona.” 

johnny squeezes his thighs, her nails digging lightly into the flesh. “cool. turn around for me, baby. on your hands and knees,” she says before moving back to give jaehyun room to position himself. 

jaehyun can’t help but feel a little exposed and a little insecure with his ass up in the air, all exposed, idly wondering if this is how johnny felt whenever they did it doggy style. the thought soon flies out the window as soon as johnny spreads his asscheeks apart and licks a long, fat stripe from his perineum all the way to his hole. jaehyun whimpers, unconsciously moving his hips back to find more friction. all he gets is a light smack on his right asscheek, and then johnny’s lips pressing butterfly kisses all over the pinkened flesh. 

“be patient,” johnny says between kisses, getting closer and closer to jaehyun’s hole, “no need to rush, jaehyun.” 

he knows there’s no need to rush, but he can’t help it. jaehyun’s wanted this for a month now and he’s finally getting it. the younger holds still, letting himself relax as johnny finally starts to prod the tip of her tongue at his entrance. meeting a lot of resistance, johnny teases her tongue around his rim instead, using her saliva as a substitute for lube. 

“m-mommy,” jaehyun whines, “m-more.”

johnny spreads his cheeks further apart, mouth moving down to give his perineum long, slow licks. jaehyun’s moans start to progressively get louder and louder and johnny can’t help but moan against him, sending the vibrations down his spine. she licks her way back up to his hole, lapping at jaehyun’s spit slick entrance. bringing her hand up, johnny pulls away slightly to spit on jaehyun’s hole, watching hungrily as her saliva catches on the rim. 

“please, mommy,” jaehyun begs, thighs twitching, “please fuck me.”

not wanting to make her boyfriend wait any longer, johnny takes the discarded lube bottle and pours a generous amount on her fingers. she makes sure to warm the lube, not wanting to scare jaehyun, before she massages his rim with her slick finger. 

“put it in, mommy,” jaehyun babbles, “fuck my pussy with your fingers.”

 _oh_. that was new. “you want mommy to stuff your pussy with her fingers?” she coos, finally pushing in her index finger up to the first knuckle. jaehyun shivers. “y-yes mommy. stuff my pussy.” 

she sinks her finger deeper, slowly moving her finger in and out of jaehyun’s hole. johnny uses her free hand to knead jaehyun’s asscheek. “are you okay, baby? does it feel good?”

jaehyun wiggles his hips in response, driving her finger even deeper. “s’good, give me more. i want more, mommy.” 

and who was johnny to deny her boyfriend?

she spits on his rim, pressing her lube covered middle finger against it. it’s a tight fit, but she manages to push two of her fingers inside jaehyun, punching a small shout from her boyfriend. johnny spits again, on her fingers this time, and fucks her saliva into jaehyun’s hole. apart from jaehyun’s whines and grunts, the slick sounds of his hole getting finger fucked fills the room. the sounds go straight to johnny’s pussy, a warm tingle settling in her lower belly. she’s always been the type to get off from sounds, and she’s forever grateful that her boyfriend is very vocal in bed. 

“fuck yes,” jaehyun’s fucking back on her fingers now, “m-more, i want more – _fuck_!” she must’ve found his prostate with the way his whole body trembles. johnny takes this opportunity to slip a third finger inside jaehyun, using her free hand to wrap around his cock. 

“oh god – oh fuck,” jaehyun gasps, fucking back against johnny’s fingers, “mommy it feels so good.”

johnny hums, pushing her fingers in at an angle, looking for his–“fuck! right there mommy!” 

“you’re doing so good for mommy,” she praises, swiping her thumb along the underside of jaehyun’s sensitive cockhead, “are you close? are you gonna cum for mommy?” 

“‘m gonna cum for mommy,” jaehyun sobs, “shit, mommy. you fuck my pussy so good.”

“yeah? are you gonna squirt for mommy?” johnny can feel jaehyun’s cock pulsing in her hand with each stroke, “you like it when i play with your clit, don’t you?” 

jaehyun nods frantically. “i do, mommy. i love it when you play with my clit and my pussy.” 

johnny makes sure to angle her fingers just right, massaging jaehyun’s prostate with her fingers. she watches as jaehyun starts to tremble. “‘m cumming, ‘m cumming,” he chants, “mommy, ‘m cumming!” 

jaehyun’s walls tighten around her fingers as he paints johnny’s hand and the towel underneath him with his cum. “fuck, oh god. s’good,” jaehyun whimpers, weakly fucking back against johnny’s now still fingers. 

giving his cock one last squeeze, johnny pulls her hand away, and looks at her cum covered hand and then at her boyfriend’s twitching body. she carefully takes her fingers from his hole, wiping the lube and spit on the towel before tapping his butt. “can you turn around for me, jaehyunnie?” 

jaehyun whines, but complies as soon as johnny moves back enough to give him space to roll onto his back. he can’t help but grimace when he feels his own cum on his back. johnny wastes no time, straddling his hips and presenting her cum covered fingers to him. “clean it up.” 

without breaking eye contact, jaehyun starts to lick johnny’s fingers clean, giving each of them a good suck before he flashes her a dimpled smile. johnny taps her fingers against his cheek, smiling back at him. “good boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://twitter.com/gildedhaechan) and scream with me [here](https://curiouscat.qa/gildedhaechan).


End file.
